For a number of years infusers have been used that provides the patient or user with the means of administering a drug in an easy way without the need for a medically trained person, such as a physician or nurse to handle the device.
One drawback with these infusers is that they have a medicament container of a certain length as well as a plunger rod acting on said medicament container for delivering a dose of medicament, also having a certain length, whereby the total length of a device has to be at least the length of the medicament container and the plunger rod. If a drive member is used, such as for instance a drive spring, the length of the device is further increased.
One way of handling this is to make at least the plunger rod shorter for not adding so much to the overall length. One solution to this is to have a flexible plunger rod, which is disclosed for example in EP 1 583 573 where the plunger rod may be bent or formed as a circle. Another solution is disclosed in EP 1 276 529 having a bendable plunger rod with a ratchet on a side surface, where the plunger rod is bent around a cogwheel, for driving the plunger rod.
The drawback with these solutions is that the length might not be increased by the whole length of the plunger rod, but at least by some amount because the circle formed by the bent plunger rod also adds to the length. Further, the dimensions of the device in other directions are increased considerably by these solutions, providing a rather bulky device.
The above-mentioned solutions utilize some sort of power spring wound around a shaft or the like positioned in the centre of the circle formed by the curved plunger rod. These power springs often act directly or almost directly on the curved plunger rod, such as with the device of EP 1 276 529 where the power spring acts on the cogwheel.
The drawback with this drive solution is that it complicates the addition of functions such as activation mechanisms, constant injection speed mechanism, automatic stop mechanisms, just to mention a few. This is mainly because the plunger rod surrounds and thereby blocks access to the plunger drive spring without enlarging the device.
Regarding the injection speed control aspect, some solutions have been devised, such as for example in EP 1 326 659 where an electric motor is utilized for driving the flexible plunger rod. Also document WO 2010/112377 discloses a device utilizing electric motors for driving and controlling the movement and speed of the plunger rod.
The drawback with this is that the device has to rely on electric power in order to deliver a dose of medicament. If any batteries used are depleted, the device cannot be used at all, which may be critical for some types of drugs.
Another drawback with many of the mentioned devices is that there is no feature or mechanism for handling the injection needle after completed injection. When the device is withdrawn, the injection needle completely exposed and may cause injuries to persons handling or coming in contact with the device after use.